pinkpantherfandomcom-20200214-history
Golden Comics Digest 45
Golden Comics Digest #45 - The Pink Panther and The Inspector - Gold Key Comics August 1975 (Western Publishing) Golden Comics Digest is a small squarebound digest sized comic series from Gold Key Comics that mostly reprinted previous Gold Key comics in non-Disney character. There are issues devoted to Looney Tunes, Hanna Barbera, Walter Lantz, MGM Cartoons (Tom & Jerry), Tarzan, Turok, Little Lulu and more. Disney comics were collected in Walt Disney Comics Digest. Pink Humor At Its Pinkest * Walt Disney Comics Digest - 1 page in-house ad - inside front cover * Golden Comics Digest - table of contents - 1 page * 1) The Pink Panther - Pink Predictor - 9 pages (reprint from The Pink Panther #6) * 2) The Pink Panther - Pink Blue-Print- 6 pages (reprint from The Pink Panther #5) * 3) The Pink Panther - Pink Shoelacer - 4 pages (reprint from The Pink Panther #6) * 4) The Inspector - The Smart Art Thief - 7 pages (reprint from The Pink Panther #6) * 5) The Pink Panther - The Purloined Pink Lemonade - 5 pages (reprint from The Pink Panther #6) * 6) The Pink Panther - Pursuit of the Pinkus Finkus - 6 pages (reprint from The Pink Panther #7) * 7) The Pink Panther - Pink Punter - 5 pages (reprint from The Pink Panther #7) * 8) The Pink Panther - How to Catch a Monster - 5 pages (reprint from The Pink Panther #7) * 9) The Pink Panther - Mr. Zap - 6 pages (reprint from The Pink Panther #7) * 10) The Inspector - Alias Big Timber - 6 pages (reprint from The Pink Panther #8) * 11) The Pink Panther - Pink Slip Panther - 8 pages (reprint from The Pink Panther #8) * 12) The Pink Panther - Pink Beau - 5 pages (reprint from The Pink Panther #8) * 13) The Pink Panther - The Pink Varlet - 6 pages (reprint from The Pink Panther #8) * 14) The Pink Panther - Pink Before You Leap - 8 pages (reprint from The Pink Panther #9) * 15) The Inspector - The Dooby Ruby - 6 pages (reprint from The Pink Panther #9) * 16) The Pink Panther - Baby Pink - 5 pages (reprint from The Pink Panther #9) * 17) The Pink Panther - The Missing Pink - 6 pages (reprint from The Pink Panther #9) * 18) The Pink Panther - Pink Lemon Aid - 7 pages (reprint from The Pink Panther #10) * 19) The Inspector - Canine Caper - 6 pages (reprint from The Pink Panther #10) * 20) The Pink Panther - Pink or Swim- 7 pages (reprint from The Pink Panther #10) * Gold Key Comics - On Target For Fun - 1 page in-house ad - inside back cover * Gold Key Comics - Your Key to a barrel of laughs - 1 page in-house ad - back cover Category:Comics Category:Western Publishing Category:Merchandise Category:1975